The invention relates to a holder for securing a liquid dispenser such as an Air Pot in a stable, stationary attitude in a moving vehicle and for securing a receptacle against movement relative to the dispenser.
"Liquid dispenser" and "container" are used synonymously herein. Consumption of beverages in a moving vehicle is a fact of life. Dispensing a beverage from a container into a receptacle such as a mug or cup in a moving vehicle presents a number of problems. This is true even for what is perhaps the most stable and easily operated container, an Air Pot which is self-supporting and has a spout from which fluids are dispensed by operating a small pump handle. For a passenger, even though both hands are free for use, coordinating the movements of the two hands so as to avoid spillage is nonetheless difficult. Of course for a driver there are even more problems the most serious of which no doubt would be the safety hazard resulting from a tendancy at times for a driver to try to make at least partial use of the second hand while filling a receptacle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a holder for a container such as an Air Pot which minimizes spillage during filling of a receptacle with fluid from the container.
A further object of the invention is a holder which eliminates the need for hand coordination in filling a receptacle with fluid from a liquid dispenser.
A specific object of the invention is a holder for an Air Pot like container which permits operation of the container with only a single hand.
Another object of the invention is a holder for an Air Pot type container which makes it safe for a driver of a vehicle to fill a receptacle from the container.